


Finding the Captain

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Story of Agent Christina Wright [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: What was supposed to be a routine expedition to the Arctic Circle soon became much more for S.H.I.E.L.D agent Christina Wright, when an American hero was rediscovered.





	1. Chapter 1

What was supposed to be a routine expedition to the Arctic Circle soon became much more for Agent Christina Wright, when a certain plane was found.

Christina, known to most as Chrissy, is a dedicated field agent ans scientist for covert government intelligence agency, S.H.I.E.L.D, which is short for the Strategic Homeland Intelligence, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Their job is like that of many other intelligence agencies, but, they also hire a number of exceptional people alongside the ordinary. Chrissy is one of those exceptional people, but that is a story for another day.

Due to her high pain threshold and the fact that she doesn't particularly feel the cold, Director N J Fury decided that Agent Wright was the appropriate one to lead the latest expedition. And he was very glad that he made that call.

* * *

"Are you the guys from Washington?" Chrissy and her companions were asked as they arrived in the Arctic.

"You get many other visitors out here?" Chrissy retorted.

"How long have you been on site?" Her lieutenant asked.

"Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago." Was the reply.

 "Why did no one spot it before?" The tech guy asked.

"It's not that uncommon. This landscape is constantly changing." Chrissy explained to her team. "Do you have any ideas as to what this could be?"

"Probably a weather balloon." SHIELD's tech guy suggested.

"I doubt it." The search team said.

"How long before we can start craning it out?" The SHIELD lieutenant asked.

"I don't think you quite understand. You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane!" The search team leader told them.

 

Agent Wright and her companions were then led further along to where the crash site was. They were all overwhelmed by the sheer size of this aircraft. As one of SHIELD's best agents and pilots, even Chrissy was shocked by the size. She had never seen anything like this before, and she severely doubted anyone else had either.

Later that day, Chrissy and her team got to work on entering the wreckage to see what they could find. After cutting a hole large enough for Chrissy to get through, they lowered her into the ship. Once inside, she let out a loud gasp. "Agent Wright, what is it?" Her lieutenant asked.

"Base, give me a direct line to Director Fury." She ordered.

"It's 3am for him, Ma'am."

"He won't care what time it is. This one's waited long enough." She replied.

* * *

After climbing out of the wreckage, Chrissy led her team back to the cabin they were staying in before making the call to Director Fury.

"Christina Wright, I hope you are aware what time it is!" Director Fury all but yelled.

"Of course, Director." She replied. "But this is too important."

"Spit it out then, child." He ordered.

"We have found him, sir. In this huge aircraft, there is the shield, with the insignia of the captain." Chrissy explained.

"Then you have done well. Thank you for alerting me. What do you need?" Fury asked.

"I am going to need a source of containment to bring him back to America. There also needs to be people with the orrect medical experience to thaw him out. It is unlikely that he has survived the crash and the cold but we won't know unless he is thawed." Chrissy explained.

"As you need. I will inform the necessary people when they arrive at in the morning." Director Fury replied before ending the call.

Despite the time of day, Chrissy knew that she had made the right call and that Director Fury would be pleased with her discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve woke up, he woke in a 1940's themed hospital room. There was a baseball game playing on the radio and a SHIELD agent entered the room, dressed like she was from the 1940's too. "Good morning. Or should I say afternoon?" She greeted.

  
"Where am I?" Steve asked, voice full of suspicion.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." She replied.

"Where am I really?" Steve questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know, cause I was there. Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?" Steve explained.

 

Having been watching through a one way mirror, Agent Christina Wright stepped into the room. "Leave." She instructed to the woman who was dressed in a 1940's uniform. She fled quickly. "Captain Rogers, please don't panic. Sit back down and I shall tell you what you wish to know." Chrissy soothed, trying to keep Steve calm and in the room until Director Fury finished his meeting with the World Security Council and could get here himself.

"Where am I?" Steve demanded.

"At the headquarters of SHIELD, the New York branch anyway." Chrissy replied.

"My plane crashed. How did you find me?"

"It took a long time but when the landscape changed enough, it was obvious where you were." Chrissy answered.

 

Steve Rogers continued to ask questions, some which Chrissy had to try her best to avoid answering. Before long, Director Fury arrived. Thankfully, Chrissy had managed to keep Steve calm and in his recovery room. "At ease, soldier! We thought it best to break it to you slowly." Director Fury began.

"Break what?" Steve questioned. Although he looked as though he didn't want to know.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years." Director Fury announced. Steve looked around in shock.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just... I had a date." Steve replied, dropping down to sit on the bed again, having risen from it when Director Fury entered the room. Chrissy sat next to him and took his hands in hers.

"Christina. It is your job to ensure that Captain Rogers is settled into this new life. You also need to inform him of anything important he may have missed." Director Fury ordered, he then left the room.


End file.
